Duh, Of Course I Have A Plan
by hitandrunn
Summary: Chloe's straight forward. Beca doesn't seem to mind. Aubrey is dying to see how Chloe's plan plays out.
1. Typical Chloe

A/N: Im back! New story. I might do the sequel for WTTIOMT's but later on if I ever get the inspiration for a plot. Im open to suggestions for that story and this one. Ill continue if you guys like it. Enjoy :)

Chloe entered Aubrey's room and sat next to her best friend. Aubrey frowned suspiciously at the redhead who was sporting a rather overly proud smile.

Aubrey shut her laptop and turned to Chloe.

"What's up, Chlo?" the blonde smirked.

Chloe smiled and played with the hem of her shirt.

"Oh nothing...remember that hot brunette from the activities fair?"

Aubrey rolled her eyes "Ear monstrosities?"

Chloe swatted her friend on the shoulder "They're hot on her and you know it. But too bad she's mine!" the redhead glared playfully at the blonde who smiled and turned away.

"All yours, don't worry. Anyway, what about her?"

"Alright, I was about to shower..."

Flashback to 30 minutes ago

"Im bulletproof nothing to lose fire away fire away"

Chloe left her shower and went to see who the girl with the amazing voice was. She slowly opened the shower curtain. Recognizing who it was, she smiled.

"Ricochet you take your aim-"

"You can sing!"

The brunette spun around and shut the curtain

"Dude!" Chloe opened the curtain once more and stepped inside.

"You pretty little liar! You said you can't sing!" Chloe took a step closer. Admiring the brunette who was failing to cover herself.

"Um dude this really isn't the perfect moment to talk about why I don't want to join your group" the brunette tried to avoid looking at Chloe, who was very much naked as well. Her curiosity getting the best of her, sneaking a glance but not going unnoticed by the redhead.

Chloe stepped closer "You'll have fun, I promise" Chloe said in a husky voice.

Beca leaned against the cold tiled walls and narrowed her eyes at Chloe. Wondering if it was a bad idea to leave her rape whistle at her dorm.

"Dude, no offense but Im really not interested"

Chloe took one more step forward.

"You will be. Im not just talking about the Bellas"

Beca quirked a brow and smiled.

"You're pretty straight forward aren't you?"

Chloe chuckled "Im in your shower, aren't I"

"When are the auditions?" Beca rolled her eyes.

Chloe squealed "Next wednesday at 3! I promise you'll love it" the redhead beamed at the brunette.

Chloe turned to leave but then stopped.

"Whats your name?"

"Beca" Chloe smiled and nodded.

"Chloe. See you at auditions, Beca" Chloe winked and walked out of the shower with a sway in her hips, Beca raising her eyebrows in amusement. Before turning her shower back on she hears Chloe shout from afar.

"Im two showers down if you wanna work on your vocals...its all with our mouths remember? Practice makes perfect, just saying" Chloe let out a giggle.

Beca smirks and shakes her head.

End of Flashback

Aubrey's jaw drops when Chloe reaches the end "Chloe Beale, you weirdo!"

Chloe lets out a laugh and shoves the blonde.

"A weirdo who's got Beca right where she wants her"

Aubrey shakes her head "Are you sure she's interested?"

"Oh totes. I caught her looking at the goodies like 3 times. She definitely wants all this" she winks as she gestures to her body.

Aubrey rolls her eyes at her friends antics and opens her laptop to continue her essay.

"All Im saying is she better be at auditions on time. She better be good"

"She is good. Im sure singing isn't the only amazing thing she can do with her mouth"

Chloe laughed as Aubrey made a disgusted face.

"Ok ew!" the girls start to laugh and Chloe continues to make inappropriate remarks about Beca.

"Alright! No more! You need to handle that toner of yours like pronto!"

"Well duh. I got a plan. Which will be in motion during initiation night"

Aubrey held up her hand "Woah, who said that she was already getting in?"

Chloe launched herself onto Aubrey's lap and hugged the blondes midsection.

"PRETTY PLEASEEE!"

"Ugh! Ok ok !"

Chloe sat back up and smiled.

"Whats your plan?"

Chloe grins "Sweetheart, you'll have to wait and see" with that the redhead hopped off the bed and skipped her way out of the room.

"Alt girl, prepare yourself" Aubrey couldn't wait to see her friends plan in action.


	2. Is it the alcohol talking?

"...Oh I know you're gonna miss me when Im gone" Beca tapped the cup once more and looked back at the blonde and redhead. Chloe smiled brightly at her and Aubrey pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes. Beca gave a small nod and stood up to walk out of the auditorium.

"Beca! Wait up!" the DJ stopped in her tracks and looked back.

Chloe walked over "You were great"

Beca grinned "Thanks. No more barging into my shower now" she teased.

Chloe took Beca's hand into her own and started walking.

"Oh you loved it"

Later that day, Beca was working on a mix when she heard a knock on her door. Quickly saving her progress, she got up and went to open it.

"Hey" Chloe took a sack and pulled it over Beca's head. She grabbed the brunette by the arm and led her out of Baker Hall.

"Dude, get this off me!" Beca squirmed in Chloe's grasp. Chloe let out a giggle.

"Bec, calm down. Im not supposed to say anything but you got in!"

"Yay" Beca's sarcasm not going unnoticed by Chloe.

Once Chloe arrived with Beca, the new Bellas were placed into their vocal ranges, and repeated a rather odd oath. Aubrey escorted them out of the practice hall and out to the quad where all the a cappella groups were.

"Ladies, welcome to Aca-Initiation night. Prepare to soften the beach" Aubrey announced before walking off.

"I dunno what Im doing here" Beca looked over to Amy.

"It'll be fun. Still can't believe they let my sexy fat ass in" Amy left to get a drink.

The party was still going on strong and Beca had been talking to one of the Bellas. "Beca! Beca!" The brunette looked over and saw Jesse making his way over.

"Wow"

"Becaw! Do my eyes deceive me or are you a Barden Bella?" Jesse teased.

"You're one of those a cappella girls, Im one of those a cappella boys. We're obviously meant to be"

"Oh really. Why are you so sure"

Jesse took a sip of her drink "Cause you're into me. You just don't know it yet"

Beca raised her eye brow "Um dude. You're my friend. Nothing more"

Chloe had been listening to the conversation and couldn't help but smile at Beca's response.

"Fine. Just don't get jealous when you see my arm around another girl" Jesse then walked off into the crowd.

Chloe made her way over to Beca with the best sober smile she can manage.

"Heyy" grabbing Beca by the arms she pulled her closer and rubbed their noses together.

"Im so glad I met you. I can't wait to show you the ways of a cappella." Chloe slurred.

"Im sure you're gonna teach me all there is to know about making music with your mouth" Beca laughed as Chloe tried to remain in a standing position.

Chloe leaned forward and stopped an inch above Beca's lips "Thats not the only thing my mouth is used for" the redhead whispered. She continued to lean in but Beca stopped her.

Chloe frowned "You don't like me?"

Beca opened and closed her mouth before finally speaking. "Chlo, you're drunk-"

"I don't care"

"Well, I do. Come on, let me take you home".

Chloe was a clumsy drunk. Tripping over curbs and her own two feet. Beca found it adorable.

"Bec, its so pretty outside. You're pretty. The moon is pretty. Am I pretty?" Chloe leaned her head on the brunettes shoulder.

"You're beautiful, Chloe" Beca wrapped her arm around Chloe's waist in order to keep her balanced. They arrived at Chloe and Aubrey's dorm.

"Lemme get the keys" Beca said while sticking her hand out for Chloe to place the keys in.

"Uh uh uhhh. You gotta earn them, Mitchell" Chloe then took off running.

"Chloe!" Beca ran after the older Bella.

"Beca Im drunk and Im still faster than you" Chloe laughed and tripped. Landing on the concrete.

Beca rushed to her side and checked for any injuries. She found a scrape on the redheads knee.

"Chloe, come on, work with me here" she ran a hand through her hair.

"Mmm I love when you do that. I also love when you wear those low cut tank tops. I had a great view during the auditions" Chloe winked and laughed.

"Alright good to know. Come here" Beca scooped Chloe up in her arms and carried her bridal style.

Beca walked inside the dorm room and led them into the bathroom. "Mm..I can stay like this forever" she muffled into Beca's neck, leaving a lingering kiss.

"Alright, Drunkie. Lets get that cut cleaned up and you into bed"

"Will YOU be in the bed with me?"

"Fine"

Beca set Chloe down on the sink and bent down to check her knee.

Chloe ran her fingers through Beca's hair and smiled when she saw Beca's eyes begin to flutter shut. Beca cleaned the wound and put a bandaid on Chloe's injured knee. She helped Chloe off the sink and walked to the redheads room.

"Im a cuddler!" Chloe grabbed Beca's hands and fell back onto the bed with the brunette landing on top of her.

"Chloe, seriously" Beca locked eyes with Chloe and suddenly the need to escape the gingers embrace was long forgotten.

"Why didn't you kiss me earlier?" Chloe asked. Clearly not understanding what held her back.

"You're drunk"

"If I wasn't would you have let me?"

Beca stayed silent. She shouldn't feel this way for Chloe. Was the kiss just the alcohol taking over or did Chloe really want to.

"If you remember any of this tomorrow..we'll talk" Beca rolled off Chloe and turned off the light.

"Goodnight, Beca"

"Goodnight, Chloe"

Beca repeated Chloe's question over and over in her head. Drunken words were sober thoughts. Does that apply to actions also?

A/N: What do you think :). Any ideas? Chloe's plan will be announced in the next chapter.


	3. The Plan Is In Motion

A/N: Thank you for all the great reviews :) You're in for a treat in this chapter. Enjoy :)

Chloe woke up to the sunlight peeking through her window shades. She stretched, hitting something next to her. She turned around and gasped at a sleeping Beca. She smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"Good morning to you too, Red" Chloe froze.

"Uh..morning, Bec" Chloe slowly got out bed.

"How's the hangover?" Beca smirked.

"Oh I don't really get hangovers that much" Chloe laughed and walked into her bathroom.

"Im gonna shower. Feel free to barge in if I start singing" Beca laughed and of course,once she heard the water turn on, Chloe's angelic voice can be heard.

The redhead and brunette were watching Game Of Thrones. Chloe was laying down with her legs stretched out on the couch and her head on Beca's lap.

"Natalie Dormer is such a puppy" Chloe giggled.

"A puppy?"

"Yeah I mean look at her. She's like all innocent and adorable" Chloe tilts her head up to look at Beca.

"That makes you a puppy too" Before Chloe can say anything, the door opens revealing Aubrey.

"Walk of shame much" Beca laughs and Chloe shifts to her stomach.

"Shut up, Mitchell. You shouldn't be talking since you're currently wearing Chloe's shirt" Aubrey walked over to the girls to join them on the couch. She grabbed Chloe's legs and placed them on top of her own.

Three episodes later, Beca decided to go back to her dorm.

"Do you really have to go" Chloe walked Beca to the front door.

"Yeah. Ill see you at rehearsals, though" Beca smiled. Once Beca left, Chloe walked back into the living room and sat next to Aubrey.

"So..she stayed over" Aubrey teased.

"Shut up. Nothing happened" Chloe pouted.

"Plan failed?"

Chloe laughed "The hasn't even started, Posen."

"Well then, Beale. Fill me in"

Chloe hesitated "Its a surprise"

Aubrey scoffed "Oh come on. Tell me"

"Fine. During rehearsal..."

"Yeah?"

"Im gonna..."

"Chloe! Spit it out!"

"Im gonna flirt with her" Chloe got up and skipped to the kitchen while laughing.

"THAT'S your plan?" Aubrey followed her best friend.

"Of course not. Part of it. Im testing the waters before I go all the way in"

"Can you just te-"

"Nope"

"Bu-"

"No!"

"Why?!"

"Because if I tell you ill have to kill you" Chloe said.

"You say it like its a matter of life and death"

"Mentally, yes" Chloe blew her a kiss and walked to her room.

Aubrey shook her head and poured herself water.

"I hate not knowing things" the blonde whined.

The next day, Chloe's plan was in action the minute Beca walked into the rehearsal hall. Chloe went to greet the DJ.

Amy spotted the redhead coming toward her and Beca.

"Your bae is coming" Amy whispered.

Beca swatted her friends arm.

"Hey Bec" Chloe hugged the brunette, who awkwardly hugged back. Amy gave Beca a thumbs up before joining Stacie and Cynthia Rose.

"Hey Chloe. Whats up?"

"Just wanted to say hi"

Aubrey clapped her hands and told the girls to take their seats.

"We'll talk later" Chloe winked and walked back to Aubrey, who gave her a questionable look.

"Alright, ladies. First things first, Chloe will pass around a small packet of the songs we have ever performed"

Chloe handed the papers to Beca. She looked Beca up and down and slightly bit her lip.

Amy, who had just seen the interaction, tapped Beca on the arm.

"What the hell was that?" Beca shrugged and looked over the songs, raising her eye brow at the blondes song choices.

"There's nothing from this century on here"

Aubrey narrowed her eyes "Because we don't stray from tradition"

Beca smirked.

"Im going to break you guys up into groups. Amy, Stacie, Beca and Lily, you girls are with Chloe. The rest, you will be with me"

The dancing routine had to be Beca's least favorite. Actually, maybe the cardio. Amy walked over to Beca.

"Shorty, Chloe hasn't taken her eyes off you for the last 20 minutes. You guys together?" Amy grinned.

"No. She's checking out our progress" Beca brought her water bottle to her lips and took a sip.

"I would say checking YOU out" Beca choked on her water.

"She's coming. Quick pretend you're trying to try!" Amy then started to do the box with her arms. Beca quickly followed her but stopped when she couldn't remember how the box went.

Chloe appeared from behind her and intertwined their fingers and leaned in next to Beca's ear.

"Here. Do it like this" Beca swallowed.

Chloe pressed herself closer to Beca. Feeling Beca tense against her then relaxing. Chloe showed Beca how to do the box and laughed when the brunette insisted that she knew how to do it.

"Do you understand now?" Chloe stroked Beca's arms with her thumb.

"Uh...yeah yeah Im good" Beca blushed.

"Call me over if you're having trouble" giving Beca a peck on the corner of her mouth, she walked away.

Amy walked back over "Oh look, your face matches her hair"

"Its nothing, its just-its getting hot in here" Beca fanned herself with her hand.

Amy smiled "so take off all your clothes" laughing at her own joke she added "Im positive Chloe won't mind".

Beca looked over at Chloe and laughed when she saw Stacie continuously touch herself and Chloe trying to stop her. She averted her eyes away only to see Aubrey narrowing her eyes at her.

Aubrey called an end to rehearsals. Much to everyones satisfaction. Beca was just about to leave before Aubrey called her over.

"Whats up"

"You know you'll have to take those ear monstrosities out for the fall mixer.."

Beca smirked "you really don't like me, do you?"

"I don't like your attitude"

"You don't even know me"

Aubrey crossed her arms against her chest "I know you have a toner for my best friend"

Beca raised her eye brow "A toner?"

"A musical boner. I saw it at hood night, its distracting. So either make a move or stop leading her on"

"Of course. But only because you asked so nicely" Beca's sarcasm made Aubrey want to blow chunks.

"Mitchell I swear I will not think twice about kicking you out of this group"

"As if that would solve anything. Try changing the set list and maybe we'll have a shot at winning" Beca said then turning around to walk away.

"I can see your toner through those jeans!"

Beca turned around "Good for you"

"I don't hear you denying it" Aubrey pointed out.

Beca simply rolled her eyes and walked out the door.

Chloe, who had heard the conversation, walked over to Aubrey.

"Getting her pissed won't help" Chloe grabbed the eraser and started to clean the white board.

Aubrey grabbed one also and helped.

"She's so irritating. What the hell do you see in her?"

Chloe smiled "She's talented, smart, funny. I love how passionate she is about her music. And the fact that she's not afraid of saying what she thinks" she looked at Aubrey "Like a second ago when she stood up to you"

Aubrey looked at her in disbelief "You're encouraging her?"

"No, Bree. I like that she takes risks. You're intimidating but she didn't care. She's..." she stopped erasing when she saw Beca's name written on the board. She grabbed a marker and started to write.

"She's different" Chloe put the marker down. Aubrey looked at what the redhead had written and sighed when she saw Chloe's name under Beca's and a heart with an arrow surrounding them.

"I just don't want you getting hurt, Chloe" Aubrey looked down.

"I won't. I know she wouldn't hurt me"

"What if she doesn't feel the same way?"

"She does"

"How do you know?"

Chloe looked at Aubrey "Who can turn down such a babe like me?" she shook her ass at Aubrey, only to be shoved by the blonde.

"So are you done testing the waters?" Aubrey asked.

"Yep. Now its time to show her how perfect we'd be together" Chloe bit her lip.

"How"

"You'll see"

Aubrey groaned "Why can't you just tell me!"

"Where's the fun in that?" Chloe laughed. The redhead let Aubrey through the door first before closing it behind them. Both girls completely oblivious of the fact that they didn't finish cleaning the board.

A/N: *GASP* uh oh. What did you guys think :). Share your ideas of you think should happen next. Any feed back will be awesome also. Thanks for reading :D


	4. Secrets Are Out

A/N: Thank you for the idea of Amy finding the writing on the board xD. This chapter is a jaw dropper :O.

"Bree, can you maybe take away some of the cardio. I mean the girls leave each day completely exhausted" Chloe and Aubrey were walking to rehearsals. Aubrey scoffed.

"Chloe, they need to know that these competitions are a big deal. They need to work their asses off" Aubrey pushes the doors open and sees the bellas already in their seats.

"Good morning, ladies" Aubrey places music sheets on the stands and Chloe puts one on the piano.

"Amy can you pass me one of the markers from the white board?" Chloe asks.

"Sure thing, co cap" Amy walks up to the white board and grabs the red marker. Taking a glance at the board before turning around.

"Beca + Chloe? With a heart..."

"Amy, the mark-" Chloe turns around and sees Amy looking at the board. She should have told Beca to get the marker.

"Ooooo I knew it" Amy starts to jump around.

"BECA AND CHLOE SITTING IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Beca turns around and the rest of the bellas follow.

Stacie joins Amy and squeals when she sees the board.

"Awww you guys are too cute"

Chloe's cheeks are now the same color as her hair. Beca's curiosity gets the best of her and she walks towards the board. Eyes growing wide when she sees whats on it.

"Oh don't act all innocent with us, shorty. We all knew you and the ginger were lady loving it up behind our backs" Amy pats Beca on the back.

"Woah woah woah. Me and Chloe have never-we aren't even-oh my god" Beca started to fiddle with her scarf. Taking a glance at Chloe, who was currently looking anywhere but at her. Aubrey walked past the girls and grabbed an eraser and cleaned the board.

"There. Out of sight, out of mind"

Amy laughed "No way. Nice try, captain. We are discussing this now"

Chloe walks next to Aubrey "There's nothing to talk about"

"Oh come on Chloe. The names are in different handwritings. Meaning someone wrote the others name and drew the heart. Meaning someone has the hots for the other. But since you two got it bad for each other it really doesn't matter who wrote it" Stacie pointed out.

"Exactly so you might as well come clean now" Amy looks at both Beca and Chloe.

Jessica walks to the front, followed by Ashley.

"Yeah guys. Every rehearsal its the same eye fucking with you two" Jessica says.

Ashley nods "You two have serious talking to do. Its obvious that you guys have feelings for each other"

Beca takes a step forward "How is it that you all know that we, apparently, have feelings for each other if we don't even know?"

Aubrey rolls her eyes "Speak for yourself, Mitchell"

Cynthia Rose looks over at Aubrey "What do you know about this"

Aubrey looks away "Nothing"

Stacie narrows her eyes "You're her best friend. You have full access to her feels for Beca"

Aubrey glares at the tall brunette "I don't know anything. Even if I did I wouldn't tell you"

Amy grins"So how would we know if you're telling the truth about not knowing anything if you just said you wouldn't tell us if you did know something!" Stacie and Cynthia Rose high five Amy.

"I-you'll just have to take my word for it" Aubrey stutters.

Cynthia Rose looks over at Chloe "Red, do you have anything to say about all this?"

Chloe bites her lip "What do you mean?"

Stacie walks behind Beca and places her hands on her shoulders.

"How do you feel about Beca?"

Chloe shrugs "We're friends"

Amy walks towards her "But you want to be more" she stated.

Chloe hesitated "No"

Stacie grins as an idea pops in her head.

"Well ill come clean about something"

All eyes on Stacie.

"I always wanted to do this" she turns Beca around and pulls her in for a kiss.

Aubrey's jaw drops and she tries to hold back her tears. Chloe glares at Stacie and charges towards her. The rest are in complete shock to do anything.

"Get off her, Conrad!" Chloe pulls Stacie by the shirt.

"Oh relax-"

"Don't tell me to relax! You were right about my feelings for Beca and yet you decide its a good idea to kiss her!" Chloe's face was red. Not out of embarrassment like before but of anger.

"Chloe I just wanted you to come clean about it"

"Why so I can get rejected?"

Amy looks around the room for the small brunette.

"Um guys?"

Chloe sighs "Not now, Amy"

Ignoring Chloe, she asks "Where's Shorty?"

The bellas look around the room for Beca but to no avail.

Without a word, Chloe runs out of the room to look for her friend.

Stacie looks at Amy "When did she leave?"

Amy shrugs "Short and stealthy, that one"

Aubrey sniffles. Stacie notices and is quickly by her side.

"Hey, what happened?"

Aubrey shoves past her and leaves.

Cynthia Rose shakes her head at Stacie.

"What did I do?"

Amy hit the back of Stacie's head "You kissed Beca, idiot"

"She likes her too!?" Stacie shouts.

The bellas face palm and yell in unison

"SHE LIKES YOU".

Beca sat under a tree in the quad. The events that occurred during rehearsal still processing. Chloe liked her?

"Beca?" the brunette turned around to see Chloe standing a foot away from her.

"Hey. Sorry I just um...I needed to leave" Beca twirled the wire of her headphones around her finger.

Chloe sat down next to her.

"I don't know how much you heard-"

"You like me"

Chloe bit her lip and looked away before looking back at Beca and nodding.

Beca looked down "Were you ever going to tell me?"

Chloe shrugged "Not so soon. I didn't want to risk losing you if you didn't feel the same way"

Beca understood where she was coming from. But she wanted Chloe to know that she would never lose her.

"You wouldn't have"

"Oh really? Why?"

Beca looked at Chloe and smiled. She started to lean in but stopped half way.

Chloe froze "What are you doing?"

Beca giggled "Well I was planning on kissing you but if you want a hug thats fine"

Chloe couldn't fight back the smile that grew on her face "You like me?"

"Duh" thats all Chloe needed to hear. Soon enough their lips met and fit perfectly together. Chloe snaked her arms around Beca's neck and the DJ did the same around Chloe's waist. Once air became an issue, they pulled away.

"You're a better kisser than Stacie" Beca joked.

"Good. I wouldn't want my girlfriend telling me that another girl was a better kisser" Chloe smiled.

"Girlfriend, huh" Beca leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

"Well I hope so! After a kiss like that and you admitting you feel the same way, I hope you are"

"Well since you asked so nicely"

Chloe laughed and held Beca's hand

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Hmm" Beca pretended to think about her decision.

Chloe poked her in the side, causing the brunette to squirm.

"Yes I will" Chloe squealed and pushed Beca down by the shoulders. They both laughed when Chloe landed on top of Beca. She was glad her plan worked. Purposely leaving the writing on the board worked out well for her. Once the laughing died down, Chloe leaned in and gave Beca a kiss. After pulling away she got up.

"I gotta go check on Aubrey" she helped the brunette to her feet.

"What happened?"

"Well when Stacie kissed you it hit her pretty hard" she gave Beca a sad smile.

"Oh. Want me to go with you?"

Chloe waved it off "No its fine. Ill see you tomorrow if anything"

Beca smiled "Alright" Chloe pulled her in for a kiss. The redhead smiled into the kiss and reluctantly pulled away. Once Chloe left, Beca couldn't stop the smile she was sporting.

"She rejected me for Chloe Beale?" Jesse muttered from his place on the bench.

A/N: Oh no. How did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Leave me some feedback of what you think I should improve. Share your ideas. I would love to get to know you guys a bit more, I was gonna ask which story you started reading first. And where u live, i live in New York :). So yea, leave some info about urself if u want, like your favorite color xD favorite movie, favorite type of music, stuff like that :) alright well thanks for reading :)


	5. Aftermath

A/N: Thank you for the idea of conflict with Beca and Jesse :). Enjoy!

Jesse waited until Chloe left before making his way to Beca. Jealousy and confusion rushing through his body. Once he approached the brunette he tapped on her shoulder. She turned around and gave him a small smile.

"Hey, Jesse. What's up?" Beca leaned against the tree and waited for him to respond. But she was only met with a confused expression.

Jesse was too shocked to say anything. He thought he and Beca had something going on. He thought she liked him. He just didn't understand what drove her to picking Chloe.

"I just don't understand, Beca" he looked away then back at her. Throwing in his puppy dog eyes for good measure.

"Don't understand what?"

Jesse scoffed and rolled his eyes "Don't play dumb with me, Beca. I saw you and Chloe kiss right now. I just don't understand why you would pick her instead of me. We would be perfect together, Becs".

Beca sighs and runs her fingers through her hair "Jesse, I never liked you in that way. I liked you as a friend but nothing more"

"I don't believe that. We could have been great, Beca. I would have made you happy."

"Oh and you don't think Chloe would make me happy?!" Beca glared at the taller brunette.

"Not the way I can" Jesse gave her a nod and walked away. A plan already stirring up in his mind.

Beca let out a long sigh. Deciding to go see the bellas, she walked back to the rehearsal hall.

_Meanwhile_

Chloe walked into Aubrey's room and her heart broke when she saw the blonde in such a vulnerable state.

"Aubrey, she was just trying to get me to confess. That kiss didn't mean anything."

Aubrey sniffled. She sat up and held her legs against her chest.

"Doesn't matter. I doubt she even feels the same way"

"You won't get anywhere with that attitude" Chloe flashes Aubrey her signature smile.

"Do you have a plan for _me_ now?" Aubrey teases. Chloe laughs and thinks for a moment. Once an idea pops in her head she's hitting the bed repeatedly while smiling at the blonde.

"You need to tell her the truth. But in a way that would make it memorable" Chloe beams at Aubrey.

"How do I do that?" Aubrey sits up and wipes her eyes.

"Gee I don't know, Ms. I-Have-An-Amazing-Voice." Beca's sarcasm seems to be contagious.

"Har har har very funny. Sing to her? I don't know..."

"You need to make it impossible for her to say no"

"Ill think about it. Anyway, what happened with you and Beca?" Aubrey asked.

"Oh, well, just that we decided to see how things turn out between us" Chloe said.

"Like as in a couple?"

Chloe smiled and nodded. Aubrey laughed and hugged her best friend.

"Im happy for you, Chlo. After all that happened with the white board fiasco, its good that you guys got together."

Chloe averted her eyes and laughed nervously.

"Yea about that..."

Aubrey narrows her eyes at the redhead "Chloe..."

"Fine. It was my idea to leave the heart on the board so she would see it during rehearsal and maybe confront me about it. But I completely forgot about it when I sent Amy to pass me the marker. It sort of backfired from there but it turned out ok, I guess" Chloe fiddled with the bed sheet.

"You didn't think it would be a good idea to _tell_ me?" Aubrey crossed her arms against her chest.

"Well you would have made it obvious. I just wanted to keep it to myself"

Aubrey nodded. The important thing is that they're together now.

"Now, enough about all that stuff. Lets watch tv" Chloe and Aubrey spend the remaining of the day on Aubrey's bed watching American Horror Story.

Beca walked into the rehearsal hall and saw the girls surrounding Stacie.

"What's going on?" Beca walked towards her friends and was immediately attacked with questions.

"What happened with Chloe?" Jessica asked.

"Are you guys together?" Cynthia Rose asked.

"Was there smooching?!" Amy asked.

Beca shh'd them "Yes we're together. We talked and she confessed and we...well...sealed it with a kiss..or two."

The bellas screamed.

"Where does this leave you and Aubrey?" Beca looked at Stacie.

Stacie sighed and shrugged. She wasn't even entirely sure if she felt the same way. She had some major thinking to do.

A vibration from Beca's phone disrupted her from her mixes. She looked at the screen and smiled when she read Chloe's name.

_Chloe: _Hey :) Just wanted to ask you if I can stop by.

_Beca: _Yeah sure :)

_Chloe: _Awesome! Open the door

_Beca: _Wow

Beca stood up and opened the door for Chloe. The redhead beamed at the brunette and pulled her in for a kiss. The kiss was soft and gentle. Both girls smiling into it. Chloe pulled away and eskimo kissed Beca.

"So what brings you to Baker Hall?" Beca made her way to her bed and Chloe followed.

"I wanted to spend time with you" Chloe smiled.

Beca leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

"What do you wanna do?"

Chloe bit her lip and leaned in "I got an idea" Beca smiled and leaned in also. She stopped before their lips met. Smiling when the redhead groaned in disapproval.

"Don't be such a tease" Chloe closed the gap between them and ran her tongue across Beca's bottom lip. The brunette granted Chloe entry and they began to fight for dominance. Chloe pushed Beca down on the bed without breaking contact. Beca rubbed Chloe's sides and Chloe lost her fingers in Beca's hair. Beca pulled away when the lack of oxygen became an issue.

"Wow" Beca panted and smiled up at her girlfriend.

"I know" Chloe bit her lip and leaned down to give Beca another kiss.

The couple sat back and relaxed as they enjoyed each others company. Soon enough, they were fast asleep, legs tangled together and Chloe's head on Beca's chest. Both completely content.

A/N: hmm what could jesse be planning :x. share your ideas if you'd like. ill try to update soon. school is such a drag


	6. Chocolate Chip Pancakes

A/N: thank you for the idea of them taking a shower together. Enjoy :)

Chloe was the first one to wake up. Smiling when she saw Beca sleeping. She propped her chin in the palm of her right hand and admired her girlfriend. Girlfriend. She still couldn't believe Beca was hers. She brushed away a loose strand of hair away from Beca's eye and tucked it behind her ear. Leaning in and leaving a lingering kiss on the brunettes forehead. The sudden contact made the DJ stir in her sleep. Beca's eyes fluttered opened.

"Hi" Beca said in a sleepy voice.

"Hey, you" Chloe smiled down at her girlfriend.

"How long have you been up?" Beca wiped the sleep from her eyes and propped herself on her elbows.

"Not too long. I was gonna wake you up but your light snoring was too adorable to disturb" the redhead giggled when Beca narrowed her eyes.

"I don't snore" Beca sat up and began to climb over Chloe. The redhead stopped her and brought her down on top of her.

"Yes you do" Chloe leaned in and pressed her lips against Beca's. What was meant to be a short kiss, soon turned into a heated make out session. Beca pressing her knee between Chloe's legs, earning a throaty moan from the redhead. Chloe ran her hands up and down Beca's thigh. The younger Bella pulled away and placed a kiss on Chloe's cheek.

"As much as I would love to continue, I need to get ready" Beca climbed off her girlfriend.

"For?" Chloe sat up and brought her head slightly to the side.

"Luke called me in early today"

"That sucks" Chloe got up and grabbed Beca's towel. "Its 8:23. No one is in the showers this early..."Beca quirked her eyebrow.

"Uh huh?"

"Lets go work on our harmonizing" Chloe grabbed Beca's hand and walked out of the room.

"If you want me to sing your lady jam, all you have to do is ask" Beca teased. Once they walked into the showers, Chloe turned to face the brunette.

"Who said we were singing?" The redhead pulled her shirt over her head and smirked when Beca's eyes grew wide. She slowly took off her shorts and walked into a stall.

"You coming, babe?" Beca blinked and let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. Quickly taking off her clothes, she joined Chloe.

Aubrey walked into the kitchen and was surprised to see the redhead making pancakes.

"Morning, sunshine" Chloe placed a plate of pancakes and bacon on the table.

"Hmm. Pancakes. Ive been your best friend long enough to learn what each of your breakfasts mean" Aubrey narrows her eyes suspiciously at Chloe.

"Why can't I just do something sweet for my bestie"

Aubrey popped a forkful of pancakes into her while looking at Chloe with an eyebrow raised.

"Like it?" Aubrey looked from the pancakes to Chloe and nodded.

After eating the two girls went to the living room and watched tv. Aubrey still wondering what was up with Chloe.

"So where were you last night?" might as well start somewhere.

"At Beca's"

Aubrey smirked "You stayed over?"

"Uh huh"

"And you got back at 9:45 why?"

"She had to work"

"Right"

Chloe bit her lip.

"So...chocolate chip pancakes, huh?"

"Yeah. Haven't made then in a while"

Aubrey turned to face Chloe.

"You remember when you told me you found chocolate seductive?"

Chloe blushed "Yep"

Aubrey grinned "And remember the last two times you made me chocolate chip pancakes were the times you had sex?"

"U-um. Sure?"

"You slept with Beca didn't you?"

Chloe bit the inside of her cheek.

"We took a shower together. One thing led to another. There was touching of places"

Aubrey laughed "Told you I know what you're breakfasts mean!"

Chloe blushed "Am I that predictable?"

"Pretty much, Chlo"

Chloe pouted "Im not making you chocolate chip pancakes anymore"

"But they're good"

Chloe grinned "So was the sex that inspired the meaning to it"

Aubrey swatted Chloe's arm "Ew!"

At the radio station, Luke allowed Beca to play her own music on the radio. Jesse had called out sick so it was just her.

"What's up, guys. This is Beca Mitchell. Thanks for tuning in to WBUJ music for the independent mind. Lets start off the morning right!" Beca played her tracks and sat back into the revolving chair.

"Knock knock"

Beca turned around and smiled when she saw Chloe.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

Chloe walked over and leaned down to give Beca a kiss.

"I was at starbucks so I figured I'd buy you some breakfast"

"I already had, though" Beca winked.

Chloe's pupils dilated "Come over later and ill feed you dinner".

"I might just take you up on that offer. Oh so whats the plan with Stacie and She-Devil?"

Chloe laughed "I told her she should serenade Stacie. Literally sing her heart out, let all her feeling out"

"Not bad"

"Yeah. I was thinking during the riff off tomorrow"

"Perfect" Beca smiled.

Beca spent the rest of her shift teaching Chloe the basic controls. The redhead slid onto Beca's lap and wrapped her arms around her neck.

Beca frowns "I gotta talk to you"

Panic struck through Chloe "Are you breaking up with me?"

"No no no. Of course not. I just needed to tell you something"

"Oh, alright"

"After you left to go talk to Aubrey, Jesse came up to me" Chloe frowned.

"He started asking me why I would pick you instead of him and that you won't make me happy the way he would"

"What did you say"

"Well I was mad. You make me happy. I told him I don't see him other than a friend. Then he left"

"You think he'll try something?"

"I hope not. Ill lose a lot of respect for him if he wants to do something as immature as breaking us up"

"Ill hate him if he does"

Beca smiled "You know you suck when Chloe Beale hates you"

Chloe laughed "Exactly!"

"Ill take care of him"

"I trust you"

The brunette kissed her girlfriend on the tip of her nose. Chloe stayed with Beca and watched her work. She smiled when she slightly stuck out her tongue when she looked for the perfect mix to play. She loved Beca so much. Every little thing about her brought her joy.

A/N: Sorry for the late update. School sucks. If I don't update tomorrow then I most definitely will friday night and the weekend. Share your ideas of what you thjnk should happen next :) thanks for reading


	7. Riff Off

**A/N:** Hello my loves. Sorry for the wait, school suckkksssss *groan*. Enjoy this chapter :D

**Amy POV:**

Ugh. Damn blondie has me at rehearsal this early in the morning. No one is even here yet, what the fuck!

About a few minutes later, the flatbutts arrive, finally.

"Where's shorty?" I ask. Stacie shrugs.

Aubrey finishes writing stuff on the white board and turns to us.

"Ugh where's Beca?" Aubrey turns to Red.

"She said she overslept. She's on her way" Chloe reassured.

"Keep tabs on your girlfriend next time. If she's not here by the next five sec-" Beca walks in and smirks at Aubrey.

"Calm down, she-devil".

Aubrey rolls her eyes "Great. Now that _everyone_ is here, we can begin".

After 20 minutes of cardio I was dead. I took a seat next to Stacie and we chatted about her past sex life. Not my first choice of conversation but it was interesting.

"So then this girl I hooked up with had a boyfriend and at first I was bummed cause I was being used. Apparently he was flirting with some girl so she wanted to get back at him-I dunno, anyway, but.." Stacie started to cackle. I waved my arms up and down.

"What what?!" I sat at the edge of my seat.

Stacie calmed down "Ok so later that night, she came up to me and told me, these exact words, 'no one has ever made me scream like that. I practically fake my orgasms with him' " Stacie quirks an eyebrow and crosses her legs.

My jaw drops and I start to laugh "Lord, I bet she's a lesbian now".

Stacie grinned "Our second night confirms your theory".

"God have mercy, Stacie!" We start to laugh and I high five her.

"Woah woah woooah! Beca Mitchell!" Stacie's jaw drops. I look over at Beca and she had half her plaid shirt off, a white tank top under it. But what caught our attention were the red scratch marks just beneath her shoulders that seem to continue down her back.

I clap "Damn, shorty. You sex goddess."

"What?" Beca looks from me and Stacie.

Stacie gets up and walks over to Beca. Taking the shirt off. Chloe walks over.

"Stop undressing my girlfriend, Stacie. That's my job" Chloe jokes.

Stacie giggles "I see!" she turns Beca around so Chloe can see her back.

"What are you-ohhh" Beca blushes once she catches on.

Chloe chuckles "I'm not even embarrassed"

"I am!" Beca looks away.

"Why?! Making Chloe do this? Hell, ill be showing this off. 'Yeah that's right, I'm that good' " Stacie lowers Beca's shirt.

"Still. It's...private" Chloe rubs Beca's arm and gives her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, I left you scratches and you left me hickeys. No big deal if people see."

"You don't have any hickey's" I inspect the redheads neck.

"Well none you can currently see" Chloe winks.

Aubrey shakes her head "Ok ew! Enough. Back to work, lets go. The riff off is tonight, we need to be prepared".

**General POV:**

Jesse walked into the treble house. Standing in the middle of the room and whistling to get their attention.

"Alright guys, the riff off is tonight and we have some serious planning to do"

Donald rotates in his chair "What do you mean? We always win"

Jesse sighs and shoves his hands in his pockets.

"Beca picked Chloe Beale instead of me" the trebles gasp.

"Whatever the categories are, we need to make it as obvious as possible that the song we sing is directed to her. Shots will be fired, alright?"

"Hell yeah!" the trebles shout.

**Riff Off:**

Justin walks to the center of the pool.

"WELCOME TO THE RIFF OFF!" Everyone cheers "WHO'S READY TO GET VOCAL?"

Chloe walks over to Beca "Hey, you ready?"

Beca lets out a breath "I guess. I still don't understand what to do"

Chloe wraps her arm around Beca's waist.

"Alright. You take the next word they sing and start another song with that word"

"That's it?" Beca smirks.

"Yup" Chloe plants a kiss on her cheek. Noticing Jesse's glare.

Justin spins the wheel from his phone.

"Now the first category is...80's love songs!"

Aubrey bolts to the center but is cut off by Jesse. He looks at Beca.

_Some people are made for each other_

The rest of the trebles join in:

_Some people can love one another for life, how 'bout u-_

A member of the BU Harmonics cut them off:

_Us. To die by your side is such a heavenly way to die_

The rest of the group start to harmonize.

_And if a ten ton truck kills the both of us_

_To die by your side_

_Well the pleasure, the privilege is min-_

Aubrey and Chloe run up in front of them.

_Mine has been hurt before_

_This time I wanna be sure_

Amy, Lily and Ashley sing the beats. The rest join the two captains.

_I've been waiting for a girl like you_

_To come into my life_

Beca grabs Chloe from behind and turns her around. Beca solos:

_I've been waiting for a girl like you_

_A love that will survive_

_I've been waiting for someone new_

_To make me feel alive_

_Yeah, I've been waiting for a girl like you_

_To come into my life_

The audience cheers. Chloe wraps her arms around Beca's neck and pulls her in for a kiss.

Justin walks to the center"Alright, love birds. Time for the next category."

The wheel spins. Landing on a very convenient category.

"Songs about your love life"

Jesse runs to the center and faces Beca.

_You should let me love you_

_Let me be the one to_

_Give you everything you want and need_

_Baby good love and protection_

_Make me your selection_

_Show yo-_

Beca cuts him off

_You were fake, I was great nothing personal_

_I'm walking, who's laughing now?_

_(Amy and Aubrey: Who's laughing, who's laughing now?)_

_I'm wasting, wasting time_

_You talk for hours but you're wasting lines_

_A pretty face but the chase ain't worth the prize_

Beca walks towards Jesse while singing

_I'm gonna break your little heart _

_Watch you take the fall_

_Laughing all the way to the hospital_

_Cause there's nothing surgery can do_

_When I break your little heart in two_

Jesse stands there speechless. Trying to think of a song but failing. He looks over at Justin and shakes his head.

Justin shrugs "Trebles you are" *clap* *clap* "CUT OFF. BELLAS WIN"

Aubrey squeals and hugs her bellas. Beca high fives Jessica and Lily. Turning back to Jesse. Only to be met with a pained smile.

Beca sighs and walks over to him.

"Hey"

"Did you mean that?" Jesse's eyes never leaving the ground.

"Jesse-"

"Did you mean that?" Jesse looks up to meet her eyes.

"I didn't know how else to put it, Jesse. I'm with Chloe and I'm happy. I like you as a friend but nothing more. I'm sorry"

Jesse sighs but nods "I'm sorry too. I just wanted to try, you know. But alright, friends it is. Better than nothing."

"Thank you" Beca smiles.

"Hey, you can be like my wingwoman. Help me with my game" Jesse laughs. Beca lightly punches his arm.

"I'm cool with that. You obviously have terrible taste."

"Nahh. My timing is just terrible" they laugh and bid their goodbyes.

Beca walked back to the Bellas.

Chloe looks at Jesse and back her girlfriend.

"What was that?" she narrows her eyes.

"What was what?"

"With Jesse" Chloe rolls her eyes.

"We came to an agreement. We'll remain friends and he's cool with that"

"You trust him?"

"Yes and you should too. He's still my friend, Chlo. I wanna keep it like that"

Chloe nods and they all head to Amy's dorm to celebrate.

"Hey isn't that Stacie? That girl you hooked up with?"

"That's her"

_**A/N: **_Ohhhhh no. So how did you like it? Do you trust Jesse? I always admired their friendship better than them being together. Share your ideas of what you think should happen next.

Songs Used(in order):

Champaign- How 'bout Us

The Smiths- There Is A Light That Never Goes Out

Foreigner- I've Been Waiting For A Girl Like You

Mario- Let Me Love You

All Time Low- Break Your Little Heart


	8. Young and Horny

The two girls left the pool. As they walked through the quad one girl broke the silence.

"You should have said hi" the girl with shoulder width brown hair and green eyes smiled at her sister.

"Emily, it was a one time thing." Emily watched her sister run her fingers through her blonde hair. She lightly punched her sister on the shoulder.

"Beth, you're just saying hi" the blonde looked back at Emily with her blueish green eyes and shook her head.

"If I bump into her anytime soon, ill say hi." Emily patted her sisters back and they both proceeded back to their dorm. Their father was the principle of Barden. He had assigned them a dorm and arranged their classes. They were very close but Emily and Beth couldn't be more opposite.

**Meanwhile at Amy's Dorm:**

"Now this celebration wouldn't be complete without some dunk Truth or Dare" Stacie passed around the jello shots and the girls sat in a circle on the floor. Amy spun the empty bottle of tequila. Laughing as it landed on Aubrey who was across from her.

"Truth or dare, Posen" she wiggled her eyebrows as she finished her first shot.

Aubrey hiccuped "Dare me, bitch" Amy clapped her hands and thought of a dare.

"I dare you to take off your shirt and run up through the quad" Aubrey scoffed.

"I expected more from you-"

"While screaming 'I'm young and horny' " Beca let out a laugh. Aubrey threw a glare in her direction before taking her shirt off. Flipping them off, she walked out the door. The bellas ran towards the window and started chuckling when Aubrey started to run.

Amy opened the window "I SAID SCREAMING!"

"I'M YOUNG AND HORNY, BITCHEESS" Aubrey waved her arms up and down as she ran across the quad. Multiple videos were taken by the time Aubrey walked back in.

Beca sighed happily as she viewed the video "Oh man, I am so posting this."

"Mitchell I will make your life a living hell!" Aubrey pulled her shirt back on.

"Good luck with that, horndog" Aubrey rolled her eyes and spun the bottle.

Beca's eyes grew wide as it slowly came to a stop, pointing at her.

Aubrey crossed her arms " 'Good luck with that' was it? Truth or Dare?"

Beca narrowed her eyes "Dare"

Aubrey thought for a moment before grinning "I'll blindfold you and we'll rearrange ourselves and just by using your hands you need to identify Chloe. Once you think you found her, kiss her"

Beca pursed her lips "can I just take the shot?"

Aubrey crossed her arms against her chest "This should be a fairly easy dare"

All eyes were on Beca. "Fine"

Cynthia Rose grabbed a scarf from Amy's closet and tied it tightly around Beca's eyes. She guided Beca to the corner. The girls spread out around the room and Aubrey gave Beca the signal to begin.

**Beca POV:**

Alright this should be eas-ouch! What the hell? Oh that's just the table.

I start to feel around the room with my hands. Where the hell were they?

"Can you guys at least come closer?" I whined. No response, lovely.

I extend my arm in front of me and immediately feel a boob. Hmm. I go up further and feel the neck and jaw. Not Chloe.

I walk a few more feet to the left and bump into someone. I reach up and touch their face. I go down a bit and...

"Hi Stacie" I laugh.

"I love how the goodies are my identifier" she laughs.

I move back a little and bump into the couch. Catching me by surprise I fall back and land on someone's lap.

"Ouch. Um sorry..whoever you are" I reach up and my hand instantly feels buttons on the shirt. Cynthia Rose and I being the only one's that wore shirts like that today.

"Hey CR"

"Good job, shorty" she helps me back up and I turn right.

Once again I bump into someone else. Hearing a familiar chuckle.

"Hi Amy"

"Damn it!"

I walk forward and I extend my arms. I feel someone to the left. I reach up a bit and feel their hair, and face. Chloe.

I lean in and give her a lingering kiss.

She takes off the scarf and...

**General POV:**

"AUBREY?!"

"And you were so close" she shakes her head.

Beca looks around for Chloe and she had been leaning against the wall next to Amy.

Stacie grabs her coat "it's getting pretty late, I'm gonna head back to my place"

Cynthia Rose, Lily, Jessica and Ashley leave with her.

"So unfair" Beca huffed.

"Hey I had run outside with my top off. You just had to kiss your girlfriend"

Chloe sat down on the couch and watched her best friend and girlfriend bicker back and forth. It was amusing.

Beca plopped down next to her and rested her head on her shoulder.

"Sorry"

"It's alright...if you had kissed Stacie after groping her then we would have had a problem"

Beca laughed and then leaned in to shower her with kisses. Chloe squealed.

"Alright you two, not on the couch please" Amy threw a pillow at the couple.

Aubrey put on her coat "It's getting late. Chlo, are you staying over Beca's?"  
>Chloe looked over at Beca and nodded. Grabbing her and Beca's coat they bid their goodbyes to Amy and left.<p>

**Aubrey POV:**

I turned the corner and stopped when I saw Stacie talking to someone.

I can only make out one sentence: _I'm not with him anymore, call me if you wanna..catch up._

The girl left after handing Stacie a piece of paper, with her number most likely.

I lean against the wall and take out my phone. I send a text to Amy:

_Aubrey: Did Stacie ever mention a past relationship?_

_Amy: Not really, why?_

_Aubrey: Some girl just told her that she is no longer with someone and for her to call her if she wants to catch up._

_Amy: Omg. It could be someone but I'm not entirely sure._

_Aubrey: Well spill!_

_Amy: Stacie told me about some girl she hooked up with. The girl had a boyfriend. They hooked up a second time. It could be her. Stacie never gave me her name._

_Aubrey: Should I be worried?_

_Amy: Hmm. It could be nothing to stress about. But mark your territory!_

_Aubrey: Emergency Bellas Meeting tmm at 2pm. Omit Stacie._

_Amy: You got, captain._

**Chloe POV:**

Beca and I were cuddled up together on her bed. I tilt my head up and give her a kiss on her cheek.

"I still can't believe you kissed Aubrey" I stick my tongue out at her.

"You're not gonna let that go, are you?" she looks down at me.

"Hmm. If you answer one question"

"Depends on the question" I shift so that I'm straddling her.

"Who's a better kisser?"

Her eyes widen "Uh...what?"

I lean down and stop once I'm an inch away from her face "Did I stutter?"

"You're seriously asking me that?"

"It's a simple question. Me or Aubrey?"

"You?"

"You don't sound so sure"

"You're" she gives me a kiss "a better" and another "kisser" woah! a little tongue action there "than Aubrey" she firmly connects our lips together. Running her hands up and down my back, sending a shiver down my spine. I press my waist down to hers and bite down on her lower lip. She lets out a moan and in a swift motion she changes our positions. She pulls away and looks down at me. Grinning mischievously, she slips her hands under my shirt. Letting her hands linger there. I notice her eyes darken. I'm positive mine have too. I bite my lip and lean up. I start to unbutton her plaid shirt, practically popping the last. I run my hands across her newly exposed skin and lean in to close the gap between us. In a matter of seconds, our tops are somewhere across the room and jeans are spread across the bed. Soon kicked off as she lays me back down.

"You groped Stacie" I say between kisses. She doesn't say anything. Her response was going under my bra and giving me a firm squeeze. I moan at the sudden contact.

She starts to kiss down my neck. I can feel suck hard on the sensitive spot, leaving her mark. Her hand travels down my stomach, I shudder. Her hand comes to a stop at the hem of my underwear. She grabs the lace and slowly pulls it down. She yanks it off, causing it to rip. We pull apart once we hear the fabric tear.

"Uh..sorry" she blushes.

"Eager are we?" I bite my lip.

"Ill buy you another one" she smiles sweetly.

"You act like Ill need one around you" I purred.

She smiled but let out a sigh.

"What's wrong?"

She looks at me with a glint in her eye and smiles "I love you, Chloe"

My emotions were going crazy. It was then that I realized that I hadn't responded.

"You don't have to say it back if you don-" I cut her off by pressing my lips against hers. Putting all my feelings for her in that one kiss.

"I love you so much, Beca" I whispered. She smiled and leans down to connect her lips to mine once again. That night we showed each other how much we truly loved one another...3 times.

**A/N:** Hate it? Love it? Let me know :). Next chapter will be the Bellas helping Aubrey with Stacie. Should she sign to her or tell her straight up how she feels? share your ideas :) thanks for reading


	9. If You Need Help, If You Need Help

**A/N:** Thanks for the idea of Amy messing up the plan xD. Enjoy the chapter.

Beca was seated under her favorite tree in the quad. With her headphones on and her music playing, blocking out the world. Her "Beca Time" was cut short when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked up to see a familiar blonde sitting down next to her.

"I hope I'm not interrupting" Aubrey gave Beca a small smile.

Beca shook her head "Not at all. What's up?"

Aubrey sighed and brought her knees to her chest.

"Did you get the group text?"

"I did" Beca closed her laptop and gave Aubrey her full attention.

"Do you have any ideas? Songs you plan on singing her?"

"That's what I wanted your help with" Aubrey sighed.

"Aubrey Posen coming to moi for help...a sight to see, this is" Beca snickered.

"Oh shut up, hobbit. Will you?" Aubrey looked away.

"What are friends for, she-devil" Beca laughed. Aubrey turned to her and smiled. She didn't expect the brunette to accept so willingly.

"Thank you, Beca" Beca lightly punched her on the knee. She opened her laptop and began searching through her mixes.

Aubrey quirked an eyebrow at Beca as the brunette bit her lip while looking through the different songs. She never realized how concentrated she was with her music. Beca's love for music was certainly admirable. No wonder Chloe was so hooked on the younger girl.

"So how are you and Chloe?" Aubrey had only asked the redhead how the relationship was going but never Beca.

Beca glanced at Aubrey and then looked back at her laptop.

"We're good"

"That's all?"

"Yup"

"Not going to talk about you saying the L word?" Aubrey teased and nudged Beca and laughed when she blushed.

"She told you?"

Aubrey scoffed "Well duh! The second she got home she told me"

Beca let out a laugh and smiled as she imagined her girlfriend being filled with glee when she told Aubrey.

"How about these?" Beca passed Aubrey her headphones.

Aubrey put the headphones on and listened to Beca's mix of Gone, Gone, Gone by Phillip Phillips and Just A Dream by Nelly.

"This is amazing, Bec!" Aubrey smiled and gave the brunette a hug.

Beca chuckled and hugged her back, smiling when she pulled away.

"Glad you liked it"

"Loved it. I have to get going. I'll see later, don't be late" Aubrey got up and walked away.

Beca listened to the mix and smiled.

**Rehearsal:**

The girls had spent about two hours practicing.

"Alright, take...10" Aubrey sat down and took three big gulps of her water. Amy hummed her part and sat on the floor next to Beca.

"The songs sound dope, shorty" Amy tapped her nails on the floor.

"Thanks" Beca took a sip of water. Smiling when she saw Chloe walking towards them.

Amy made kissing noises when the redhead sat down next to her girlfriend.

Chloe playfully glared at the blonde.

"Great job as always, babe" she gave the brunette a loving kiss on the lips.

"Get a room, you two. There are children here" Amy joked.

"You girls do act like children the majority of the time" Chloe faced Aubrey "Why do we associate with children, Bree"

Aubrey laughed and shrugged "We babysit them. Make sure your baby there doesn't stay up past her bedtime"

Beca narrowed her eyes at the blonde "I'm not a child"

Chloe got up "Yes you are, sweetie. Your marvel comics collection and Spider-Man pillow case doesn't help your argument"

Beca stood up and faced her girlfriend.

"First of all, my comic collection is amazing. Second of all, my pillow case is badass. And third of all, you shouldn't be talking Ms. Tinker Bell-Pjs."

Chloe gasped and crossed her arms across her chest.

"I'll have you know, you're never too old for Disney"

Beca smirked and playfully rolled her eyes "Same with Spider-Man"

"Oh please. Spider-Man sucks ass. Batman is the true babe" Chloe laughed at Beca's reaction.

"That has to be the most _terrible_ thing you have ever said to me" Beca put her hand over her heart.

Chloe reached out for a hug but the brunette pulled away.

"No. No hug for you. Five minute break up." Beca dramatically walked away towards the bleachers. Amy and Cynthia Rose shook their heads at Chloe.

"For shame, Red. Never speak ill of Spider-Man" Cynthia Rose walked towards Beca.

Chloe playfully rolled her eyes and read over the songs.

**Five Minutes Later:**

Beca walked over to Chloe and sat next to her.

Chloe narrowed her eyes at Beca "Came running back to me, huh?"

"I said five minutes. I've decided to forgive you. You can stop crying"

Chloe laughed and lightly slapped Beca's arm.

"Oh thank god. I was so lost without you" Chloe pretended to wipe away a tear.

Beca laughed and kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you"

Chloe smiled and leaned in. Stopping only and inch from her girlfriends lips.

"I love you more" she closed the gap and smiled into the kiss.

Beca pulled away "No, I love you more"

Chloe giggled "Oh my god I've always wanted to do this with someone!" she batted her eyes "No, I love you more" she cooed.

Amy quirked an eyebrow at the couple "Badass my ass".

Beca laughed and lowered her head onto Chloe's shoulder.

"Look what you did to me"

"You love it" Chloe rested her head against Beca's.

"And you" Chloe smiled and closed her eyes. Man, she was falling so deep and she didn't care.

Aubrey clapped her hands "Alright girls, back to work".

After two more tries they finally nailed it. Their voices blended perfectly together. All agreeing on telling Stacie to meet at the pool at 10pm.

**Pool:**

Stacie walked to the middle of the pool. Sporting a confused look when she walked towards her friends.

"What's going on?" she asked cautiously.

Aubrey stepped forward "I uh..I need to confess to something"

Stacie raised her eyebrows.

Aubrey looked into her eyes and sang

_When life leaves you high and dry_

_I'll be at your door tonight _

_(__**Beca and Chloe:**__ If you need help, If you need help)_

Jessica and Ashley joined Aubrey

_I'll shut down the city lights_

_I'll lie, cheat, I'll beg and bribe_

_To make you well, to make you well_

_(__**Amy/Denise/Cynthia Rose:**__ I was thinking about her thinking about me thinking about us what we gonna be open my eyes it was only just a dream)_

Beca and Aubrey sang

_When enemies are at your door I'll carry you away from more_

_If you need help, if you need help_

_(__**Chloe and Amy:**__ it was only just a dream)_

Aubrey sings

_Give me reasons to believe_

_That you would do the same for me_

_And I would do it for you_

Amy rips open her button down shirt, revealing a white t-shirt with "Staubrey" painted across her chest.

Amy throws her hands in the air and yells "STAUBREY FOR THE WIN! TAKE IT AWAY ACA-BITCH!"

Aubrey slowly turns around and glares at the other blonde. The Bellas sigh and face palm.

Beca walked over to Amy and placed her hand on her shoulder "When I said to be creative with your part with Aubrey..." Beca narrowed her eyes "I DIDN'T MEAN LIKE THAT!"

Aubrey raised her hand to silence the two bellas and turned to Stacie.

"Look, I really like you. Like really really like you. I think you're funny, smart, hot, and I love how open you are when you sing. I really think this can work" Aubrey gestured to herself and the tall brunette. Stacie grinned and lowered her head.

Aubrey started to panic from not getting a response.

"It would really help if you said something. Anything." Aubrey bit her lip as Stacie walked towards her.

The brunette smiled and leaned in. Pressing her lips firmly to Aubrey's. The Bellas cheered and ran up to the new couple and hugged them.

"YAY DOUBLE DATE" Chloe squealed.

Beca's eyes grew wide, as did Aubrey's. Responding in unison "NO!"

Chloe pouted "You guys suck"

Amy patted Aubrey and Beca on the back "I bet they do"

The Bellas laughed at Amy's statement. They all exited the pool and walked back to their dorms. Stacie and Beca leaving with Chloe and Aubrey.

Chloe hooked her arm with Beca's and spun them around as they walked. Beca laughed as Chloe hummed the songs they were singing. They stopped spinning and continued walking. The two couples walked in a comfortable silence. After a few minutes, Chloe asked "So double date this weekend?"

Aubrey and Beca groaned while Stacie laughed.

**A/N: **Yay for Staubrey! This was a really fun chapter to write. I actually have a comic book collection, The Walking Dead and a bunch of Marvel. What can I say, I'm a nerd. Let me know what you guys think. What do you think should happen in the next chapter? Will Aubrey ask about Stacie's hook up? Share your ideas :)


	10. Beca the Jealous Girlfriend

Beth and Emily sat in the back of their Comparative Literature class. Emily has been annoying Beth with questions about Stacie. Only to have her sister glare at her after the seventh time she asked.

"Has she called you yet?" Emily asked. Poking Beth while smiling.

"Em, I love you, but if you ask me one more time I might just kill you"

"Then I'll come back and haunt you because I have unfinished business, like not knowing things!"

Beth threw her head back and rolled her eyes at her sisters stubbornness. Before she can reply to Emily, a girl tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey, sorry. Is this seat taken?" the girl asked.

Emily shook her head and gestured her to sit. Giving Beth a look that said 'oh my god, she's hot'.

The girl took out her binder and faced the front of the room.

"So, back to Stacie..." the girl's attention was now on the two girls next to her "are you gonna ask her out?"

Beth sighed. Surrendering to her sisters never ending questions.

"I don't know, Emily. I would like to get to know her but she might not be interested. It was a one time thing."

Emily rolled her eyes "Then at least ask her why she hasn't called you yet"

Beth simply shrugged and went back to writing down the notes for the day. Chloe was trying to process the conversation she just heard. Wondering if it's worth mentioning to Aubrey.

Once class was over, Chloe started packing up her things. Before she could leave, a piece of paper had fallen on her desk. She took it and looked around for its owner. Her eyes locked with one of the girls that were seated next to her. Emily, if she remembered correctly. The brunette winked at her before exiting the classroom. Without looking at the note, Chloe stuffed it in her pocket. Walking out of the classroom and heading to Bellas rehearsal.

Chloe walked into the rehearsal hall. Deciding to talk to Stacie once she got the chance. She quickly walked over to Beca to greet her with a kiss on the cheek. Smiling when she heard the wolf whistles from Amy.

"Alright ladies, I want 14 laps. Lets go" Aubrey led them to the bleachers and began their cardio for the day.

Amy and Beca had stopped running after their sixth lap. They chose to hide between the seats. Jessica had taken a break and decided to sit down. She noticed the two girls crouched down sharing what looked to be sour patch kids.

"How long have you two been there?" Jessica whispered.

Amy raised her index finger to her lips, telling Jessica to keep their location on the down low. She gestured her to join them.

"Have a sour patch and relax. She won't find us any time soon" the three girls giggled.

"Oh is that so?" the girls froze and slowly poked their heads out to see Aubrey sitting on one of the chairs in front of them.

"It was Beca's idea. I tried to talk her out of it" Amy quickly got up and joined the rest of the girls.

Beca walked over to Amy "Dude, really. You're the one that said it was a good idea to take a break"

"Excuses. You dragged poor Jessica down with you." Amy shook her head and smiled at Aubrey. The blonde simply pursed her lips.  
>"You told her join us!"<p>

"Your lying has become a sickness" Amy winced when Aubrey rubbed her temple.

Aubrey sighed and silenced the two girls.

"I don't want to hear it. An extra six laps"

Beca groaned and turned to the redhead "Chloe.."

Chloe smiled and shrugged. The brunette dragged Amy back to the bleachers where they resumed their cardio.

The Bellas rehearsed the routine three more times until Aubrey decided to give them a break.

Beca walked up behind Chloe and hugged her from behind. Smiling when she heard her girlfriend giggle.

"Hey you" Chloe turned around to face Beca. She leaned in and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

They engaged in small talk. Suddenly Beca noticed something about to fall out of Chloe's front pocket.

"What's this?" she took the paper out and before Chloe can explain it, Beca opened it. Giving Chloe a concerned look when she saw a phone number written on it.

"Who's number is this, Chlo?" Beca handed the paper back to the redhead.

"Some girl dropped it on my desk. I didn't even open it"

"Why did you keep it?"  
>"I was running late to rehearsal so I just stuffed it in my pocket"<p>

Beca bit the inside of cheek and looked at the floor. Chloe brought her hands up to cup the brunettes cheeks.

"It's nothing, Bec. I promise" Chloe leaned in and kissed Beca on the tip of her nose.

Beca nodded and let out a nervous laugh.

"Sorry for overreacting"

Chloe smiled "It's normal to be jealous and possessive"

"I wasn't being jealous..just possessive"

Chloe playfully narrowed her eyes at her girlfriend.

"What ever you say". Chloe showed Beca the paper before ripping it.

"There. One less thing to worry about"

Beca frowned "Is there something else?"

Chloe gave her a small smile.

"I wanted to talk to Stacie first but I'm sure telling you won't hurt. I overheard Emily, the girl that gave me her number, and another girl talking about Stacie. Emily asked her if she's going to ask Stacie out. I'm not sure if I should mention anything to Aubrey before talking to Stacie."

Beca raised her eyebrows.

"Confront Stacie first"

"I will...but first is our double date"

Beca rolled her eyes "No double dates"

Chloe pouted "It'll be fun. I'll it worth your while afterwards" she bit her lip. Beca let out a small laugh.

"Bribing me now?"

"Negotiating"

"Fine I'll go on the stupid double date"

Chloe squealed "YAY!" giving Beca a quick kiss, she quickly ran towards Aubrey to set up a date.

Later that day, Emily was reading her book in the quad when a beautiful sight caught her eye. _It's the hottie from class. Saying hi won't hurt, right _,she thought. She closed her book and fixed her hair before walking up to the redhead.

**Chloe POV:**

Where the hell was Beca. I told her to meet me here like 10 minutes ago. Before I could text her for the third time, I felt someone tap me. Thinking it was Beca, I quickly turned around.

"Final-oh hi" it was that girl from class. Well this is awkward.

"Hi I'm Emily. I know this is weird but I think you're really pretty and I hope giving you my number didn't scare you off. If it did, I can make it up to you with a coffee? My treat." this girl was really sweet. If I didn't already have a girlfriend I would have agreed. Speaking of my girlfriend, there she was, walking this way. Perfect.

"Um that's really sweet but-"

"Hey, Chlo" Beca quirked her eyebrow and stood next to me. I felt nervous when I noticed her look Emily up and down. I can tell she knew this was the girl that had given me her number.

"Hey, Bec. This is Emily. She's in my Comparative Lit class. Emily this Beca...my girlfriend"

Emily immediately blushed "Oh I'm sorry. Um wow this is embarrassing. Of course you already have a girlfriend"

"It's okay. Don't worry. Right, Bec" I look over at Beca. Who was currently glaring at Emily with her arms crossed against her chest.

"Mhm" she looked the other brunette up and down.

Emily apologized once again before retreating in the opposite direction.

"You know you could have been a little nicer" I laugh once I see Beca roll her eyes.

"At least she'll back off now"

"Poor Emily. If only she knew you weren't as scary as you let her believe"

Beca smirked "I am scary" I roll my eyes and wrap my arms around her waist.

"Of course you are. As a puppy"

"Wolf. Awooo"

I laughed and shook my head at her imitation. She was too adorable. Whether she admitted it or not, she was my closet sweetheart.

**A/N:** Sorry for the wait. Hopefully I'll have another chapter up by tomorrow. Share your ideas of what you think should happen next. Can we trust Emily and Beth? Any ideas for the double date? Let me know :)


	11. Cindy

**A/N:** Oh my god I'm really sorry guys :( studying for the psat's was so annoying but its over now :) I'm not doing anything this weekend so I will try my best to be creative with the story. Thank you guys for your ideas xD I hope this chapter makes up for the wait. Enjoy.

**Emily POV:**

I barged into my dorm room and slammed the door. With a pout, I settled on my bed and crossed my legs.

Beth looks over to me from her place on her desk. Giving me a concerned look,she asks, "You okay?" I sigh and shrug.

"Remember that redhead from class today?"

Beth nods her head.

"Well I just saw her out at the quad and I went over to introduce myself. Then her girlfriend came and...ugh I've been cursed with bad luck"

Beth chuckles and stands up. She walks over to my bed and takes a seat next to me.

"Join the club, sis. Nothing you can really do about it"

"Do you know who you're talking to?"

"Um...Em, she has a girlfriend. That's a big red flag with the words _Back Off_ written across it"

"Like they say: soccer has a goalie, doesn't mean you can't score" I grin and walk over to my closet.

"Please don't tell me you're planning again"

I snicker "Duh, of course I have a plan. I just need a little help. While I'm gone you should go visit Stacie"

Before giving her the chance to protest, I walk out the room.

**General POV:**

Emily walks into the library and scans the room. Once her eyes locked on the person she's been looking for, she walks over.

"Just the girl I wanted to see" she takes the seat in front of the blonde and gives her a smile.

The blonde with bright blue eyes raises her eye brow.

"What do you want?"

Emily claps her hands and leans forward "I need help trying to get a girl who already has a girlfriend"

"Hmm...I don't know"

"Oh come on. You helped me cheat on the last lit test"

"That is completely different!"

"You just need to flirt, nothing major" the blonde takes a moment to think.

"Come on, Cindy" Emily pouts her bottom lip. Cindy smiles and rolls her eyes.

"Fine, bitch"

Emily squeals "Thank you! Stop by my dorm tonight and we'll talk"

"Alright I gotchu"

**Cindy POV: **

After leaving the library, I walked over to my little spot on the quad. Taking my ear buds out and playing my music, I get myself comfortable. I take out my book, _The Perks Of Being A Wallflower_, and enjoy the remaining of my day.

Once I finish my reading for the day, I take a moment to rest my eyes and stretch. My eyes scan the quad and soon land on a pretty brunette sitting under a tree. I smile and play with my scarf, something I do when I'm interested. Noticing my black retro glasses had slid down the bridge of my nose, I use my finger to push them back up. I gather up my things before beginning to head to my dorm. I take the liberty of walking past the brunette. We lock eyes and I smile sweetly at her, blushing when she returned it.

**General POV: **

"You're crazy" Beth shot Emily with her nerf gun.

"Why?"

"You hired the hipster to destroy a relationship"

Emily rolled her eyes "Everyone loves her. She's just going to do some flirting and when Chloe gets jealous I'll come to save the day"

"A perfect plan, obviously" Beth's sarcasm not going unnoticed by Emily.

"Its a brilliant plan" Emily pointed her finger at her sister. They were interrupted by a knock on the door.

Emily skipped over and opened it, smiling once she saw Cindy.

Cindy walked in, greeting Beth with a nod and one of her award winning charming smiles.

"So, lay it on me"

Beth rolled her eyes and turned to face Cindy.

"This is ridiculous, you guys"

Cindy shrugged and Emily patted Cindy on the shoulder.

"Don't listen to her. Anyway, all you have to do is flirt with Chloe's girlfriend, Beca Mitchell, and I'll come in to comfort a saddened Chloe."

"Alright so do you have a picture of her?"

Beth laughed "She really put in the effort on finding her. She practically turned Facebook upside down in the process"

Emily turned the computer screen towards Cindy "Hush. This is Beca"

Cindy looked the girl over before she realized Beca had been the girl that she saw on the quad.

"No freakin' way! I saw her earlier. She's cute"

"Did you talk to her. If so, that would make this whole thing a lot easier."

Cindy shook her head "No but we did smile at each other"

"Alright, perfect. Think you can do this? She posted a status, complaining about Bellas rehearsal tomorrow at 10:30"

Cindy nodded and noted that Beca had plans with Chloe after at the Coffee shop.

"I gotchu" with that Cindy walked out the door, leaving a happy Emily spinning in her revolving chair.

"Your schemes are going to get you into trouble"

"Don't act like you don't secretly want to do the same thing with Stacie and her girlfriend"

Beth averted her eyes away and pursed her lips.

**A/N:** Soooo what did you guys think? Share your ideas :)


	12. But It Happened A Long Time Ago

**A/N: sorry guys, been sick. But I'm home with a bunch of time to kill. enjoy this chapter.**

"Hey Stacie, can I talk to you for a sec?" Chloe whispered.

Stacie raised her eyebrow "Sure Chlo, am I in trouble?" she joked.

"I hope not" Chloe scoffed. The redhead looked around to make sure nobody was listening.

"Yesterday during class I heard girls talking about you. Apparently you haven't called yet" Chloe pursed her lips as she waited for a rational explanation from the tall brunette.

Stacie sighed "It was a one time thing. She had problems with her boyfriend and she came to me" Chloe was just about to respond when Amy interrupted her.

"Are we talking about that girl you hooked up with a while back?" Amy asked. Cynthia Rose turned around when she heard Amy's question.

"You hooked up with someone?" Cynthia Rose asked and quickly joined the three girls.

"Damn it, Amy!" Stacie swatted the blonde on the arm.

"My fault, sorry"

Chloe pinched the bridge of her nose "Okay, back to more important matters" she turned to face Stacie "Are you going to tell Aubrey?"

Stacie looked down "Is it worth mentioning? It was a long time ago."

Chloe rolled her eyes " That's like saying if I hooked up with someone and decided not to tell Beca"

Cynthia Rose adds on "Yeah, shorty would be crushed if Red kept something like from her"

Amy shrugs "It did happen a long time ago, though"

Stacie groans " Well half of you already found out about Beth. Its only a matter of time before Aubrey knows!"

"Before I know what?" the girls froze and slowly turned to face the uptight blonde.

"Uh..uhh..." Amy tried to think of an excuse. Mentally giving herself a high five when she thought of it.

"Before you found out about Beca" Beca, who had been walking towards them, quickly turns to Amy. Aubrey sends a glare at the tiny brunette.

"What did the hobbit do?"

"She cheated on Chloe" Aubrey gasped.

"What the hell Am-" Aubrey made her way towards the brunette and slapped her hard across the face.

"I warned you about-wait. Chloe why aren't you crying? Or screaming at her?" Chloe blushes and plays with the hem of her shirt.

"I uh..." she lets out a fake whimper "It just didn't hit me yet. Now it has." She walks over to Beca and slaps her across the face and the girls gasp.

"HOW CAN YOU DO THIS ME?" Beca has never been so confused. The other girls give her apologetic faces.

"I. Am. Going to kill. YOU" Before Aubrey can do anything, Beca stops her "I didn't cheat!"

Amy steps in "She didn't cheat!" Aubrey looks over at Amy.

"Then why would you say-"

"I made it up. You see...I'm mad at her for..."

"For..." Aubrey pats her foot impatiently.

"For something!"

Aubrey rolls her eyes "Whatever" she turns to Beca "Sorry for hitting you. But it was enjoyable for me."

Beca narrows her eyes at the blonde "Oh good, I'm glad you enjoyed it".

**Beca's Dorm:**

_*Knock* *knock*_

Beca gets up from her bed to open the door. She chuckles when she sees Chloe standing there.

"If you came here to slap me again, use the other cheek" Beca walks back to her bed and sits down.

"I am so sorry" Chloe sits next to her girlfriend and kisses her injured cheek.

"What was that all about anyway?"

"We were talking about the girl Stacie hooked up with and Aubrey almost overheard"

"So the best excuse you guys could come up with was that I cheated on you?" Beca looked amused.

Chloe laughed "That was all Amy, I promise."

"I wonder how she found out" Beca said casually.

Chloe looked at her with wide eyes "W-what?"

Beca let out a laugh "I'm kidding"

Chloe held her hand against her chest "I was near tears, you bitch!" the redhead grabbed a nearby pillow and hit the DJ.

"Consider it payback for slapping me"

"I hate you" Chloe starts to lean in. Beca grazes her lips to Chloe's.

"I love you too" Beca closes the gap.

Later that day, Beca and Chloe were seated in a booth at the Coffee Shop. Both engaging in small talk and occasional footsie. Across the room was Cindy. Book in hand and her usual pumpkin spice latte on the table. She glanced up to see Beca giggle at something Chloe said. She looked back down at her book when Chloe stood up. She watched the redhead walk toward the cashier. _She's probably getting a refill, that should buy me some time, _she thought. She begins to walk over to Beca.

"Hello again, I'm Cindy" Beca looks up and gives the familiar girl a smile.

"Oh, hi. Beca" Cindy smiles and casually leans against the table.

"Here alone, Beca?"

Beca shakes her head "Nope. With my girlfriend"

Cindy nods "Not surprised you're taken"

Beca slowly nods and takes a sip of her peach green tea lemonade (**A/N: this is actually my usual when I go to Starbucks :D its so good!**)

Chloe makes her way back and sends a questionable look to Beca. Cindy looks over at Chloe, casually looking her up and down. Giving her a sweet smile.

"Hi, you must be the girlfriend. I'm Cindy" Chloe nods and smiles.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Chloe. How do you two know each other?"

Beca took another sip of her drink. Cindy took the chance to answer Chloe "I saw her yesterday sitting under a tree in the quad. Came over to introduce myself" Cindy looks down at her phone to look at the time "I better get going. Take care, guys." She looks over at Beca and winks at her. Once Cindy walked out the door, Chloe sat back down.

"Well that was interesting" Chloe took a sip of her coffee.

Beca laughs nervously "Yeah I guess so". Taking a sip of her drink but frowning when she realized it was empty.

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Let me know. Share your ideas. See you guys in the next chapter :)**


End file.
